lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mellina Tarly
' Mellina Tarly' is the daughter of Lord Randyll Tarly and his wife Melessa Florent making her a member of House Tarly through her father, and a member of House Florent through her mother. Samwell Tarly has four siblings in the form of Mellina, Sasha, Melisandra, and Dickon of which his sister Mellina was the true lady of Hornhill and was the only thing other then DIckon that Randyll Tarly truly loved in the world, his sister Sasha was a quiet girl of whom spent most of her life as a lady in waiting in both Winterfell and Stormwind, his sister Melisandra was discovered to have Magi abilities quite early in her life and while Randyll tried to drown her she was saved by Samwell of whom took her to Stormwind where eventually she joined the Order of the Blue Dragon, while Dickon is the heir of House Tarly and has proven himself to be a very impressive young knight and heir. History Early History The Reaving hits the Wolves : '' ``The Lucernians had grown fat, and lazy due to their peaceful excistence. They knew nothing of fear, and as we reaved they were butter beneath our blade.``'' : -Unknown Ironborn Following the episode of Arya going to Lahmia and being rescued by Brann Starke she would decide that she needed to return to Stormwind. She waited for a week as Brandon was returning from the northern fighting with his son Brandon Starke II. of whom were going to be returning south as well (Brandon the elder was being sent to Lucerne to act as the regent for House Starke on Eddard`s behalf, while Brandon junion was meeting his pregnant wife in Westbridge and was going to accompany her to Stormwind for the delivery. Also joining the trip southward were Sasha, and Mellina Tarly alongside Sasha`s bethrothed husband Varus Bright of whom was heading south where the marriage would be had in Riverrun. The Tarly`s had been visiting their father Randyll Tarly of whom was being given a massive increase in command in the north, and they recieved his blessing for the marriage before leaving to marry. : '' ``If I remember anything about the time before the Ironborn arrived it was how calm the water was. Nothing skipped or made a noise. Everything was quiet.``'' : -Catelyn Starke Their trip south would happen a few days after Euron Greyjoy had gained the leadership of the Iron Islands, and following this he put the word out for the Ironborn to reave and pillage all across western Westros and specifically the Riverlands. As the Ironborn assailed the coastline of the Riverlands it was Catelyn and Brandon`s ship which would be boarded by an Ironborn ship during the night. The Ironborn immediatly came on board the boat and fighting broke out between the half asleep defenders and the fully ready Ironborn. During the fighting Brandon`s son was killed and thrown overboard alongside his pregnant wife while Brandon had his hand chopped off and taken prisoner alongside Catelyn. Finding others beneath deck hiding the Ironborn would also take several others including Sasha, and Mellina Tarly while Varus Bright was killed trying to defend the lower cabin from the Ironborn. Following their capture they were taken on the Ironborn ship where they eventually arrived at Pyke days later, and it wasn`t until the raven arrived in Riverrun proclaiming their capture that anyone knew what had transpired. Category:House Tarly Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal